My Heart, My Head, and Tears to be Shed
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Max and Fang want to be together, but thinking about how the rest of the flock feels keeps them separated. They decide to leave for good measure, and they meet a new girl that's just like them...
1. 1: The Choice

Chapter One: The Coice

"Max," Fang said to me, gently shaking me. "Max."

I groaned and opened my eyes, looking right up into his dark irises.

"Someone had better be dying," I said, "for you to wake me up."

Fang frowned, saying, "No one is dying… I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I snapped, "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't. I wanted to talk about… you, me, us." Fang said, his eyes almost pleading with me to listen.

"What about us?" I said, softly this time. He looked worried, like he was afraid that I would leave or it would split the flock up. I hated seeing him like this.

"I miss us… I miss everything about us… and I don't know how the flock would take it if we… you know…" his voice trailed off feebly. I took his head in my hands and gently kissed him on the lips.

"They would support us," I said reassuringly, "you know they would. They love us, just as we love them."

"You're right," he said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight, "they would… and then we could be together… always." He sounded mystified, as if he hadn't expected me to react like that and it was possible for him to always be with me. "I think I would like that."

"I would too," I mumbled into him- my face was pressed up against his chest. Not that I was complaining. "That sounds perfect… but I wonder about the flock… what if they want someone to love them like we love each other?"

_Focus on this right now, Max, _I heard my voice say. Oh, perfect. It was back. _This is what you need. He will support you. You need that very badly. The flock will learn to accept it._

"Max," Fang said, "I think that we'll conquer this eventually… the School… everything, and then they can learn how to love. For right now, we need to focus on the mission." He kissed me on the lips, gently, tenderly, lovingly. Oh, God, how I hoped he was right… not only for our sakes, but for the flock, too. They needed us right now, and we needed each other. Oh, God, I hope he's right. Please, please, let him be right.


	2. 2: A Hard Night

Chapter Two: A Blanket of Stars

Fang and I acted as we normally did around the flock, except for a few exchanged smiles and knowing grins. There was nothing to tell the flock, really, but we just didn't want it to come back and bite us.

"Max," Angel said, "is something up?" Her blue eyes penetrated mine and I knew she knew about Fang and I. I smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Between you and Fang," she said, "it seems… different."

"Why do you think that, sweetie?"

"I don't know, it just seems… different." Angel said, looking unsure and shaking her head. "I've been getting all of these weird messages… maybe it's just me…"

I hugged her. We all were tired lately. We all had been working very hard and almost non-stop, and it was beginning to take its toll on the little ones. I'm not sure where we're going next or what we're going to do, but I do know it's going to be even further away from the School than we are now. I don't even know exactly where we are, just that we're in a cave in a very large rock, and it's taken us a week to get here.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy," I commanded, "get some sleep- we're all going to need it."

They were too tired to argue, so they put their fists in so we could tap them and then curled up to sleep. Now it was just Fang and I. I sat down away from the rest of the flock and he followed suit.

"So…" I said awkwardly, "it's just us…" I could already feel my cheeks flaming. Fang, however, took no notice of this.

"You're beautiful," he said and kissed me. As I kissed him back, the spark grew and we began kissing more fiercely, as if feeding each other's passion and lust. He gently lay me down and laid on top of me and rubbed my back where my wings met my spine- just where I like it. He gently lifted my shirt

over my head and kissed down my neck until he met my bra. He moved his hand and unhooked it, taking it off and making me gasp a little. His mouth moved down my neck and to my breasts, nipping the sensitive skin there and making me moan slightly. He continued to move his mouth down until he found my jeans. He looked up at me, as if looking for a negative sign, and then unhooked them. I smiled and helped them off of my legs. It was now his turn. I undid his shirt and he threw it off into out pile and then he took off his jeans. He grinned as we took of our underwear and began kissing again.

"Fang," I said, stopping, "I- I can't… do this…" I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. He froze, pain in his eyes.

"Don't you-" he began, "do you-"

"I- I just- not now," I said, begging him silently with my eyes to stop. "It just doesn't seem right- with the flock…"

Fang got up and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed quickly and silently. I followed suit, tears stinging in my eyes. I can't believe I had just done that. I wanted him so badly… but it just seemed… wrong to do that with the flock here and I wouldn't know how to cope with it if anything bad had happened. I just hope that it wouldn't be too weird between us.

This isn't going to be easy.


	3. 3: Skye and Jalan

**Chapter Three: **Skye and Jalan

As Skye was eating her breakfast of eggs and bacon, she perked up, listening hard.

_Shit_, she thought, _they can't be here! Not now!_

But they were- and she kicked Jalan in the shin. He frowned at her. She sent him a look that told him that they were there. He continued to eat as if nothing had happened. She tapped his knee once, twice, three times, and they stood up and ran out of the restaurant, snapping their wings open as soon as they got outside and taking off into the starry night.

--

"How in the hell do they keep finding us?" Skye raged at Jalan once they had found shelter. She had spotted a cave in the side of a mountain and they had decided to spend the night there… or stay until it was safer.

"I don't know," Jalan answered. He knew better than to interfere with Skye on one of her rants. "But they shouldn't find us here."

"God dammit, they're freaking _Erasers_! They can find us _anywhere_!"

"Skye, you need to calm down… you're only going to get yourself angrier." She scowled at Jalan, who was sitting cross-legged on the dirty cave floor. "You know I'm right."

"Fine… but what are we going to do?"

"I say we lay _really _low for a while," Jalan offered. Skye looked at him, and the pain and fear in her eyes was enough to make him scoot over to her and put a comforting arm around her. "Hey, it'll be okay," he said soothingly. Skye just buried her face in his shoulder, hoping with all her heart that he was right.

--

The sun rammed into Skye's eyelids and she turned over onto her other side in protest.

"No," she mumbled.

"What?" Jalan asked.

"Make the sun go away."

Jalan laughed as he gently walked over to where she was lying and gently pulled her to her feet. She was weak from exhaustion, and she ended up leaning against him. Winding an arm around her waist, Jalan helped her walk from the cave into the city. There were people everywhere, and once Skye had woken up, she was tense as ever.

She hoped no one would recognize them.


End file.
